The molecular physiology of obesity and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus in humans will be studied using candidate genes based mainly on rodent genetic models of obesity and diabetes. The goal is to identify genes which convey susceptibility to obesity and/or NIDDM in humans. The identification of such genes will enable a delineation of molecular pathogenesis and ultimately prevention or treatment.